Of swimsuits and romance, but mostly swimsuits
by mera mera kyun
Summary: Where Gou is your Love Advisor, but is obviously biased. Where Makoto wants to hold your hand, Rin kinda wants to maybe bite you sometimes, and Haruka's dolphin is ready and at attention. Yeah. Your peaceful high school life has gone down the drain. / Reader x Various
1. closed doors and (not) sister-in-laws

**Reader x Various**

* * *

"So? Have you chosen?"

You turn to Gou, who is staring at you expectantly. The two of you sit near the pool, feet dangling into the water.

"...'Scuse me?"

She scowls, crossing her arms, "They've all confessed at some point, haven't they, Onee-chan? I'm asking if you've chosen."

You avert your eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down your temple despite the cool weather. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gou-chan,"

You know she must really take this issue seriously, because she completely ignores your use of her first name. "Don't play dumb! I'm your Love Advisor. Of course I know everything that goes on in your insanely eventful love life."

You smile crookedly, "You just went and dubbed yourself that. What the hell is a Love Advisor, anyway..."

She ignores you again, "So, have you chosen?"

Your mouth crinkles into an odd pout, "...I don't reall-"

"You'll date my brother, won't you?"

You whip your head around to look at her. Her eyes are sparkling with misplaced admiration.

"Uh..."

"He's the obvious choice, I know. And when you get married, you'll finally be my _real_ Onee-chan!"

You stare at her, speechless, because why the _hell_ is she talking about marriage, the twit.

"You know, I _did_ kinda tell the others that I support their affections. But my Onii-chan is No.1 after all, you know? I knew you'd understand, Onee-chan. You really are my (future) sister!"

Wait, what? She's been encouraging both Haruka and Makoto with love advice? She really is a twit. With a brother complex.

"Look, Gou, I really don't intend to get serious with any of them. I grew up with them, and I really treasure my friendship with them, alright? Choosing one of them is just gonna hurt the others, and ruin the relationship. So, I'm sorry, but that includes Ri-"

"What are you talking about, Onee-chan. Don't think I don't know what you do with all them behind closed doors. My brother included."

You choked on your own spit. Gou smiled knowingly.

"Guess I better be your Love Advisor for a little longer, huh?"

Fuck, she really was a twit.


	2. bullies and bite marks

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Feel free to request stuff with any of the characters. A scene you want to see, smut, whatever.

Speaking of full-frontal smut, that's coming soon. While I was writing Haruka smut, this chapter came about. Since I was in awe of how nice you guys are. Figured I should update in the meantime.

It's short, a bit sexual, but not really.

**Rin x Reader**

* * *

Looking back at it now, it really was strange.

When you were kids, Rin had been a bit of a bully. You were the daughter of the head coach at the swimming school and had grown up alongside the members, but Rin had been the only one who you never seemed to get along with.

You recall the way he used to call you names from across the pool (_uuuglyyyy!_), making faces at you as you would bristle and tear up, sticking out your tongue.

For years, you were convinced that he disliked you.

Later, when he's back from Australia and found his way into your bed, he tells you casually _don't you know that boys are mean to the ones they like?_ and your mouth drops open, speechless.

He smirks at you, sharp teeth showing, before pinching your nose, whispering lowly in your ear, "_Uuuglyyyy~_"

You frown, hitting him in the face with your pillow, and you hear him laughing before he pins your arms down with ease, proceeding with your make-out session.

His hands slide down your body, under your top, and his kisses are slow as he places a lick to the corner of your lip.

You put your hand to his cheek, and he kisses you again.

You think about the way Haruka recently told you about his crush on you when you were kids, the way he kisses you when you're alone. You think of the way Makoto stares at you sometimes, how you pretend you don't notice.

Then you push the guilt to the very back of your mind, close your eyes, and wrap your legs around Rin's waist, and he moans a bit.

Tomorrow, you would be sure to cover the bite marks.

* * *

And the next day, when Gou smiles at you smugly, you have the urge to smack it right off her face.


End file.
